1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for managing a network device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been need of a technology for managing network devices, such as printer, multifunction product (MFP), and server, operating on a network. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-194626 discloses a conventional technology in which all network devices registered to a network are detected to create a list and a map.
However, with the conventional technology, if there is a large number of network devices, considerable time is required to lay out the map, and it is often the case that creation of a list or a map is interrupted or carried over to the following day. Such an incomplete list or map is missing some information and does not match an actual situation, and therefore, cannot be provided to users. Even if the list or map is determined to be complete, there may be information missing, which confuses users.